Mystic Memories
by Nefario
Summary: The life of Miles "Tails" Prower has never been easy. Why would meeting Sonic the Hedgehog change that? Why would having supernatural healing powers change that?


**Hello all and welcome to my very first fanfiction. It will mostly be about our favorite two tailed fox but will have others in it as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything else. **

**Prologue**

His stomach rumbled as he silently walked down the sidewalk, careful to avoid any pedestrians as it would surely anger them if they were to see him. The reason for this is because the citizens had never really been too fond of him and for a very strange reason. He had two tails. His name was Miles 'Tails' Prower, a four year old fox that inhabited Westside Island, the city of Metropolis to be exact.

"Man…I am so hungry…" The young fox muttered, slowly rubbing his stomach as a way of making it feel better. Suddenly, his head perked up as his nose started sniffing the air. His small legs were quickly set into automatic mode as he followed the aroma that made him hungrier by the seconds. His trail was abruptly put to a stop however when his face collided with a tall metal garbage can. Rubbing his face in slight pain, Tails reached his hand up and grasped hold of the metal rim and hauled his whole body upwards. "This better be worth it…" With both hands now, he slowly managed to lift his head up barely over the rim as his eyes quickly went to work to find out where the delectable smell was emitting from.

As soon as he saw the piece of food that sat on the very top of the pile of trash, his body quickly lurched forward and snatched it as he crashed on the ground on his bottom. "This must be my lucky day! A pizza! It doesn't look that bad too!" He exclaimed in joy as he hastily inspected the pizza which only had a few brown spots.

The energetic four year old began to gnaw on the slice of pizza vigorously, every bite calming his starved even more than the previous until at last it disappeared entirely. Tails even licked all the crumbs that remained on his muzzle as he stood up and smiled gleefully at the luck he had today. Although the slice of pizza was not enough to end his hunger entirely, it did serve as a reliever until he could find more things to consume.

His smile slowly turned into a frown as he realized that some people were looking in his direction. As soon as they noticed he was looking at them, they quickly turned their heads while still whispering amongst themselves.

The two tailed fox quietly began to stroll down the sidewalk, once again being cautious of others who would surely be angered by his presence alone. _Why does it always have to be like this?_ Tails thought as he sidestepped to avoid a man that surely would have stepped on him if he had not done so. _Why does everybody hate me so much? _He pelted himself with question after question with no answer for any of them.

Crying wouldn't help anything; he had learned that a long time ago. All crying would do is amuse the bullies that constantly picked on him for being abnormal. The bullies called him many nicknames, too many for him to even count. All of them had one thing in common; they were all painful to hear. Among the many epithets, the term _mutant_ was the worst one of them all.

"A mutant that was never supposed to be born…" The fox silently muttered to himself, his eyes never left the cold ground until he realized he had begun to walk on sand. Lifting his head up, his gaze was met with the dazzling view of the sea. Behind him stood the lush green forest which surrounded the mechanical city making it look sort of like a shield of trees protecting the city. If you were to look at the island from afar, you would think it as the most peaceful place on Mobius, which was true for some people, but sadly not for him.

Tails sighed as he sat on the soft sand with his arms to support him from falling onto his back as he eyed the sky above. Many clouds rolled slowly away from the sun which was halfway below the horizon line. The sky was a mix of orange, yellow, and black as the sunlight slowly faded away for the day. It was then that the fox noticed a red biplane soaring high in the sky heading inland towards the other side of the island.

His eyes never left the aircraft until it completely disappeared from sight. Tails sighed as he promptly realized that he would probably never be able to experiment with any bigger types of machinery.

A small tear managed to escape his eye which he quickly wiped away so nobody could see him as weak even though there wasn't a single soul nearby on the small beach. Tails stood up as the sun dipped below the horizon line, not to be seen again until the morning. He quickly started to speed-walk back into town, his destination being the other side of the forest on the opposite side of town. His speed-walk slowly turned into a run, his thoughts drifting to how dangerous the city was at night with older people lurking in the darkness.

The surrounding forest was albeit a lot safer than the dark city at night, it just didn't have any lights save for the moon which you would hardly be able to see due to all the leaves and branches in the way. It was also a lot more time consuming, something that the young fox did not have a lot of right now.

The city had a lot of….criminals. Gangsters hung out at night around the houses. Mob bosses struck deals with whoever they could find. Murderers usually had their own fun robbing houses or killing people during these times. No matter who they were, they were all ruthless and enjoyed doing illegal deeds.

Not wanting to be confronted by anybody at this time of night, Tails increased his speed, running straight past all alleyways, dumpsters, graveyards, and anything else that looked spooky to him. The wind roared against his face, as if it were yelling at him in a ghost language.

The four year old fox slowed his pace, his hands reached up to a wall to support himself as he panted from all the running. Due to his legs being as short as they were, the young fox had only run about a quarter of the distance to the forest.

Looking up at the sky again, a full moon had risen up in the blackness of the night sky. The wind rustled the tree leaves beside him, jolting his senses from the sound. A group of teenagers were hanging out outside of a building on the other side of the road. Music vibrated through the air as their party seemed as if it were going to last all night.

By now, Tails had regained his breath and took off again. The only sources of light were the street lights as the two tailed fox nimbly dodged the rock debris on the ground which would have potentially tripped him.

That was not on the fox's mind right now however as his only thought was to get into the safety of the forest, and if possible, unharmed.

Only half the distance remained. Never before had he ran this much in one night. Nor did he ever stay up this late at night. Judging by the moon's position, he would say it was about 10 pm. Children usually had a fixed bed time as they had to have more sleep for their growing bodies, especially if they were four years old.

Now, there was only a quarter distances left as the young fox stopped for nothing and ran for everything. His feet ached and his breathing was harsh, he felt as if he were running a marathon.

There it was, the entrance to the forest! Only five meters left!

Then three.

Then one.

However, it was not meant to be.

An arm suddenly extended out of nowhere, causing Tails to crash his into it and fall onto the ground on his back. The fox's vision was blurry for a few seconds as he felt a bit disorientated from the move. As his eyesight became clear, his eyes widened as he quickly tried to scamper away only to be stopped by somebody else.

Looming over him were three foxes. One was brown and looked to be the leader of the group. He was also the one who clotheslined the younger fox. One fox stood behind him, preventing him from running away while another was off to the side. They were orange and white respectively.

The brown fox leaned in closer to Tails as he spoke in a smug tone, "So, the little Mutant has wandered his way to our area has he?" Tails began to sweat bullets, his teeth clattered together as he recognized who was talking to him. "Not gonna talk are we? Hehe…" The quiet laugh only served to petrify the younger fox even more as he knew that no amount of talking would get him out of this.

These three had been bullying Tails all his life, or at least all that he could remember. The brown one was named Fred, the orange one was named Todd, and the white one was named Felix.

A laughed evilly along with the other foxes as they all circled around Tails. "What are you doing outside this late? Shouldn't you be at home?" He mocked at the still silent fox. "Oh wait, you don't have a home! Or parents!" All three of them laughed loudly as Tails stared at the ground trying to zone out their voices.

The young fox struggled to hold in his tears as more insults were thrown at him. He finally looked up however when he felt a slight pull on his tails. "What's this?" He heard the voice of Todd say. Quickly turning around, Tails eyes widened as he saw that they had taken the only thing he had ever owned, a medium sized yellow emerald.

The trio's eyes were wide with surprise as they all looked at the dazzling yellow emerald. "Who cares what it is, we can sell it on the internet and become rich!" Fred exclaimed with joy as he held the emerald high up and out of Tails' reach.

"No! Give it back!" The four year old yelled as he made a desperate leap for the emerald. It was the coolest thing he had ever owned, and pretty much the only thing he had ever owned, no way was he going to give it up without a fight! Unfortunately, the three foxes were much too tall for the younger one as they just held it higher and basked in its beautiful structure. "Give it back I said!" Tails yelled as he jumped, but, instead of going for the emerald, he kicked Fred in the groin, causing him to drop the emerald which was caught by the yellow fox.

"Nobody kicks me there and gets away with it!" Fred yelled as he tightly grasped Tails' left arm and pushed him to the ground, his arm pinned behind his back, unable to get up. "This'll teach you not to do that again!" Tails could not speak as his mouth was shoved into the dirt, tears poured down his eyes as he felt as if his entire left arm was being crushed by a boulder.

Felix retrieved the emerald from the ground and snickered at the younger fox's misfortune. Fred began to apply more pressure to the fragile arm causing Tails to begin kicking his legs at the unbearable pain. This action only served to anger the brown fox even more as he put his whole weight into dislocating the small shoulder.

Tails cried out in pain. However his cries were not heard as he was muted by the dirt which stood in the way of any and all possible sound he could make. His shoulder and arm were being crushed harder by the second and he could do nothing more than just lay there on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Suddenly, the pain flared up by an incredible amount, he felt as if his shoulder was shot by a shotgun at maximum range. It was then that he realized that he could no longer feel his left shoulder. His right arm sprung into action, quickly digging the dirt from under his mouth so that he could speak again.

"Please stop Fred!"

That did it. The brown fox instantly leapt off of his small body and glared angrily at him. Tails flipped his body over and tried to slowly crawl away, his left arm limp by his side.

"Did you just call me Fred?" He shouted out, scaring the four year old who instantly regretted ever saying the name out loud. "How many times have i told you to never say my name?"

"No! I didn't mean to!" Tails yelled as he quickly tried to get to his feet only to fall onto his bottom once more. Fred however didn't care about anything he said right now, the only thing that mattered to him was his pride as he quickly leapt at the young fox.

"This will teach you to never say that pathetic name next time Mutant!" Fred lifted up a medium sized jagged stone from the ground and raised it over his head. With one swift movement, Fred brought the sharp rock down onto Tails' small head. The stone hit with a WHAM as Tails' head fell onto the ground, blood trickling down from his forehead.

The brown fox brought the stone up above his head again and brought it down with just as much force as last time, creating another splash of blood.

"AH!" Tails yelped as he tried to bring his right arm up to block the next blow, his head feeling as if it would explode at any moment now from the pain. Tears poured down his face like a waterfall as Fred began to repeatedly pound his fragile forehead with the sharp stone.

Blood ran down his forehead and mixed in with the tears. Fred didn't care if he got brain damage. He wouldn't care if he broke his skull. The only thing he cared about was his own selfish pride.

Tails attempted to bring his right hand up again to block the strikes but they it was only knocked away by the brown fox. Fred looked to be enjoying himself through all of this. The young fox couldn't tell though as his vision was clouded by both tears and blood. His left arm disobeyed any command he gave it, leading him to believe that he ripped the arm out completely from its socket but leaving it still attached by a mere thread.

WHAM

More blows kept coming to his forehead. The searing pain added to the fact that more was on the way was not a good thought. Tails grit his teeth, attempting to endure through the pain but was only met with more and more strikes. The only thing he could smell was the strong scent of blood. His own blood.

The young fox could only lay there as he felt unconsciousness taking him away.

* * *

><p>It must have been around midnight as Tails awoke from his painful slumber. The bullies had run off after having their beating on him as he slowly opened his eyes to see he was alone. His right arm lifted off the ground, his hand was bloody and slightly bruised. He couldn't even feel his left shoulder as he looked over to his limp limb. And the worst part of all was his head. The blood still ran slowly out of the injuries he had taken from the sharp rock which he found right beside his head.<p>

"Why do I even bother living?" The young fox muttered to himself as he shakily stood onto his two feet. "They should have just ended it all…would have been better for everyone…" His steps were unstable as he slowly limped into the forest which he called home.

His right hand held onto his forehead trying to slow down the bleeding or at least stop it from dripping into his eyes. His left arm hung by his side. He was unsure if it would ever be able to work again. Much of his once bright yellow/orange fur had been swamped by the blood. Most noticeably was his white stomach. It had the most notable blood stains covering it.

His breathing was ragged as if he had ran the amount of distance Sonic the Hedgehog ran every single day in only an hour. His head kept bobbing up and down as he lacked the strength to keep it firmly up.

The young fox's destination was not far, in fact, it was only up ahead. This relieved him when he came to an opening with a small pond in the middle and a hut made out of sticks and branches right beside it. Tails let loose a smile as he limped there as fast as he could in his current condition. The hut had no proper door and was very large as he made his way into the entrance.

Inside of the hut sat a very big cat. His fur was purple and white. He wore a yellow belt and tan gloves. His most noticeable feature was his big ears. His name was Big. Besides Big was a small frog.

As soon as Big saw Tails, his eyes widened. "Tails, are you okay?" Big asked as he rushed to get the first aid kit he would keep ever since he met the fox.

Tails smiled at Big's friendly and caring nature. He was also the only one on the entire island to not hate him at all. Something which got Tails' respect very quickly. "Yea, I'm fine Big, just some mean bullies again."

Big retrieved a roll of white bandages from the first aid kit and proceeded to wrap it around the young fox's head. Big's eyes took notice of the smallest of things which was proven when he realized that Tails' left arm was majorly dislocated. "You should really be more careful next time, I don't think it would ever heal if it was cut off."

Ever since Big had known the young fox, he would always treat his wounds out of kindness and pity. The strange thing he had noticed however was that no matter how sever the damage was, it would always heal itself. He didn't know how that was possible as he had never seen a wound like a broken bone fix itself after a bit of novice medical treatment. He did know one thing though, if the limb were cut off but was still connected by the tiniest bit of a thread of skin, it would heal. But re-growing a limb was a different matter.

Tails looked down sadly as Big started to apply bandages around his left arm now after completing his head. "No matter what I do, those bullies will always come after me…"

Big could not deny that. Even in his childhood he had been bullied for being fat, nowhere near as severe as the beatings Tails received though. That was why he helped the fox. He knew what it was like to be bullied and to not have friends.

"You should also put that arm in a sling so you don't damage it any farther." Big advised as he wrapped a long cloth behind Tails' head, tying it off and placing his left arm into it. "There, now don't do anything dangerous for a little while okay?"

Tails grinned sheepishly as he enjoyed the feeling of having a big brother even if they weren't related by blood. "Okay Big. Now…" Tails yawned quietly as Big returned to his spot besides Froggy. "I need to sleep." Tails sat on the other side of Big and rested his hand on his larger friend's arm.

If only he knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

**There we go, first chapter completed. R&R please!**


End file.
